Reality Hurts
by bltsandwich9
Summary: A smile as bright as the sun and childish eyes turned into an emotionless face with no idea how to feel emotions. An amused smirk and someone too trusting turned into an antisocial person with trust issues. A cocky grin and flawless body turned into a blank face and a missing arm with a scar leading from the eye to the arm.
1. Prologue

_A small smile had etched upon a boy's lips as the kind woman spoke a simple five words to him, "Someone want's to adopt you."_

 _His eyes had lit up as his smile grew to an inhumane size, "Really?!" he had exclaimed his voice full of excitement and joy._

 _The woman had smiled at the young boy's excitement, although she was a little worried because something seemed off about the ones who requested to adopt him._

 _She had hoped nothing bad would happen._

 _If only she knew._

 _This could've all been prevented from the start._

 _A young boys future saved._

 _Along with the others futures._

 _After the incident they lived a normal life._

 _No memories of it ever occurring._

 _Until then._

 _If only they didn't get their hands on them._

 _It would never happen._

 _Stopping the horrifying story from being ever set in motion._

 _But this wasn't a story._

 _It was reality._

 _Reality hurts._


	2. The Beginning

When I was young, I dreamt of being a pirate. There was a storyteller at the local library named Shanks who would tell many great stories of great pirates.

I was at the library listening to one of Shank's stories when it happened.

The crash. It was a pure accident. Two cars had a collision. It killed my two older brothers and grandpa.

When the story telling time was over and all the other kids went home. I waited for my family to come pick me up, not knowing about the accident.

Shank's waited with me.

Three hours we had waited when an unfamiliar man approached us. Shank's seemed to recognise him. I clearly remember what he said.

"Is this boy Monkey D. Luffy?" he had asked. I had nodded. "I'm sorry to tell you this but there's been an accident with your grandpa and two older brothers."

He had a grim look on his face. I had replied "An accident? Did Ace wet his pants or something, Shishishi! He's already 10 years old though."

Shanks had a serious face on. It surprised me. He was almost always smiling and grinning. "Shanks?" I had asked him and tugged at his shirt.

He seemed almost afraid to look me in the eye. But when he did his eyes were full of pity.

"Shanks? Are you sad? What's wrong?" I had asked him concerned. "Luffy." he spoke with a quiet tone, "He means that they were in a car crash. They aren't in this world anymore..."

He pulled me into a comforting hug as I began to sob and scream.

That was the last day I ever saw Shanks. He had given me his straw hat before I left to go to an orphanage far away.

I was there for a couple of months and I loved the caretaker, Makino. She was very kind. I didn't get on with any of the children there except for this one boy called Sanji. He had a cool curly eyebrow.

He was adopted around a month after I got there so I couldn't spend that much time with him. He was my only friend besides a person from my old school, and two others I met on holidays at different places.

Zoro was the friend from school, he was my best friend. I met Usopp when I went to Florida and Nami when I went to a town around a half an hour away that I didn't remember the name of.

Like I said before I was in the orphanage for a couple of months before I was adopted by this person named Teach.

That's where my life changed for the worse. I wish that this change never happened. I wish the crash never happened. I wish that I never left my home town. I wish that I never met _him_.

But wishing isn't going to change anything. This is reality.

* * *

 _In another place at another time.._

* * *

I used lived with my adoptive father, Rocinante or what I preferred to call him, Corazon. We lived a pretty simply life. Corazon was clumsy. Very clumsy.

He'd set his coat on fire while smoking. He'd trip over literally nothing. He'd somehow fall into the toilet while going to have a shower.

Once he also almost burnt the house down while trying to get a glass of water.

Don't ask how that happened.

Anyway, I lived a pretty normal life and my grades were above average. I was studying to be a surgeon.

Unlike most other kids my age I cared about my grades. One day when I was at school though I came home to a quiet house which was strange considering my father's clumsiness and his tendency to make a lot of noise wherever he went.

I went to check upstairs first. He wasn't in the bathroom, either of our rooms or the spare room. Maybe he was out I had thought.

Oh how wrong I was.

When I went downstairs I checked the kitchen. Nothing. But then when I entered the living room my eyes widened at the sight.

The coffee table was overturned along with the sofa. It looked like a fight had happened. The wall was cracked and there was blood staining the beige walls and carpet.

The thing that drew the most attention though was the body of Corazon lying still on the carpet with a lot of gunshot wounds littering his body along with a puddle of blood surrounding him.

I had immediately ran to the phone and called the police and hospital. They arrived pretty soon and I was taken to the police station so I could tell them what I knew.

They suspected, Doflamingo, Corazon's brother but also a criminal who sells illegal items and is suspected of multiple murderers.

After that I was sent to an adoption center. I was there for around a year before anyone adopted me. I never socialised with any of the other children there.

It was probably to do with the shock of seeing my father's dead body. But then again I never did socialise much even before the murder.

I did talk with this kid with this kid with brown hair and a little younger than me once or twice though. I think his name was Chopper.

I hated the man I was adopted by even before I got to know him. His name was Teach. There was something off about him. I couldn't put my finger on it but he just seemed strange.

If I figured it out sooner I would've run away. But luck isn't on my side. This isn't some fairy tale where everything turns out happy in the end. It's reality. Sadly.

* * *

 _In a different place at a different time._

* * *

"Damn it come back here you brats!" the old man who Killer and I had just stolen from yelled at us and began to chase us.

"Yeah sure. We'll just waltz right into the open arms of your hug." Killer muttered sarcastically. I snorted. "For sure." I said and rolled my eyes.

"We made a sharp turn down an alley and clambered over a fence and darted into a park. We had lost the old man.

"Heh. Let's see what we got." I smirked as I opened up the piece of dirty cloth and looked at the items.

"A wrench, some screws. Nice! We needed those. A couple of nails and a bunch of crap that could possibly be useful. How about you?" Killer said as he turned to me.

"I got a bunch of food and some other junk." I said. "Oo." Killer said as he reached into the pile of stuff I got and pulled out a pair of goggles. "You were looking for some, right? Here." he said and handed them to me.

"Oh! Thanks Kil." I grinned as I put them around my head. We picked up all our stuff and headed into a thick forest not too far away from the small harbourside town.

We arrived at our tree house which was made of some pieces of metal and wood messily thrown together. It was secure though.

Killer went up the ladder first and I climbed in after him. We dumped our stuff with our other stuff but taking the food out of my bag first and eating some of it.

"I'm going to go grab some water, Okay?" I said after eating. "I'll sort through the stuff then. Do you want me to come? We should probab-"

I cut him off, "It's fine, Jeez! I can handle myself. Don't act so overprotective." If only I never said those words and I never went at all. Maybe things would've turned out differently...

As I was walking to a clean lake that wasn't too far from our base I was ambushed by some shady looking guys. They had guns.

"Move and we'll shoot." they had said. I cursed as I put my hands up as I had no other choice.

The one who had spoken, I assumed he was the leader of the small group smirked and walked forward.

One of the men accidently pulled the trigger of their gun sending a bullet straight towards me.

I was tackled by Killer who came out of the bushes. "Nice one du- K..Killer?" My eyes widened as I saw him lurching out blood and blood pooling out from his stomach where the bullet had hit.

"Sorry. I pulled the trigger accidentally." The person who shot Killer had said as he reloaded his gun and aimed it at me again.

I clenched my fists as I got up and charged at the one who shot killer attempting to punch him but the leader of them kicked me in the stomach causing me to stumble pack and take gasps of breath to try and get my breath back.

Before I could do anything else I was knocked out. When I woke up I was in a car with another kid who looked a little older then me.

"Oh so you're awake." he stated simply as he looked at me.

"Damnit. Where are we." I asked him. "What? You don't know? I assumed you were adopted by the guy driving this thing too. I was anyway."

"HAh? Adopted, I was freakin kidnapped!" I exclaimed annoyed by this guy. "Oh." he stated simply and looked at me like I was an idiot.

"What're you looking at me like that for?! I'll kick your butt!" I growled. "Sure you will. Now what's your name? I'm Law." he said causally changing the subject.

I gritted my teeth, "I'm Kid." His lips spread into a slightly amused smirk, "Kid? Well that's fitting for someone who acts like you."

"Shut up." I glared at him. The car stopped moving. "Maybe we're at whatever our destination is?" He asked looking out the windows. I saw an unfamiliar person get out of the door. I couldn't see him when I woke up because there's tinted windows separating the driver's seat and the back seat.

He was shady looking and fat with dark hair.

"Oh another orphanage? Maybe he's adopting someone else? I wonder where we're going anyway." Law mused. He seemed to be talking to himself not me though.

"No clue." I murmured thoughtfully. I hoped Killer was okay and that they only took me.

If only I knew how this was going to play out. I would've escaped while I had the chance.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was confusing to read, I switched povs like three times, the first part was Luffy, the next was Law and the last was Kid for anyone who didn't get it.;; and It's Kid, Law and Luffy remembering these memories so I might've messed up at some parts and made it confusing and not noticed it ;~;**

 **Well hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Blaze**


	3. Arrival

Law and Kid waited in the vehicle which they assumed to be a car for awhile before the guy called Teach came back with this child that looked around 8 with a straw hat, a red hoodie, blue shorts and trainers.

He was skipping, the child of course not Teach, with a grin that was too big for his face on. Once he climbed into the average sized vehicle.

As soon as he took his seat, which was beside Law he turned to the other two and studied them for a second before exclaiming, "Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Let's be friends!"

Kid scowled as he muttered under his breath, "This kid seems annoying." While, Law, the only one having heard Kid's comment smirked in amusement.

"Sure. Why not." Law murmured wondering how this ordeal would play out. "Whatta 'bout you ketchup head dude?" Luffy asked Kidd.

"Don't call me that! And no I would not like to be friends." Kid growled glaring at the younger male.

"Okay! Nice to meet you too! What's your name?" Luffy grinned extending a hand out towards Kid, Kid turned his head and ignored Luffy.

Unnoticed by the two older children Luffy's face fell slightly as his mouth formed into a grim line, it was gone as soon as it came though so neither older children noticed.

"Shishishi! Other dude not ketchup head, What's your name?" Luffy asked practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

Law's mouth formed a small 'o' as if he had just realised he didn't introduce himself, "Law. Trafalgar Law."

"Cool name Trafu- Trafer? Truffles?" Law twitched, "Tra-fal-gar."

"Tra-guy!" Luffy exclaimed, "Nice to meet youuu!"

Law sighed realising there was no sense in trying to correct the younger child as it seemed pointless.

"You guys know where we're going?" Luffy asked curiously digging through his back and exclaimed an 'aha!' when he pulled out a battered straw hat with a red ribbon. He put the straw hat on and after doing so his grin significantly widened.

"No clue." Law muttered leaning on his hand as he stared at the flurry of trees and other cars passing by.

Kid had been silent throughout this conversation surprising Law, he seemed like quite a loud person the first time he met him.

Law drifted off to sleep, he woke up a couple of hours later to Luffy's childish voice exclaiming, "We're here! We're heree!"

Law's door opened startling him slightly, the man he saw walking with Luffy earlier had opened it.

He grinned a sickly sweet grin showing his rotten teeth the smell of pie invaded the three children's senses.

Law shivered in disgust, he'd much rather be back with Corazon. It smelled like this guy hadn't showered in months, not that he'd say that.

"Come on." The gruff voice of the man said, "Are you waiting for an invitation to take off your seat belt or what Law?"

Law wondered how the man knew his name but didn't ponder on it for long as he probably saw it when he read the papers he had to sign to adopt him.

He lead them inside a pretty big house, Luffy's eyes shone as he saw the magnificent architecture and design.

Upon entering Kidd felt like something was _off_. He could smell a faint metallic scent, he wasn't exactly sure if he was correct but to him it smelt something like blood.

"Follow me." the man said as he turned left and entered something that looked like an endless hallway. Finally they arrived in front of a door that was painted white, it looked similar to the other doors they had passed.

He opened the door and gestured for the three children to go inside. Luffy skipped right in while the older two entered more cautiously. The man didn't come in after them, he just said, "Here's where you'll be staying for now. I'll come to get you later so stay here, okay?"

He closed the door behind him. The three kids looked around the room, it had some toys, books and other forms of entertainment.

There were a couple of other children in the room. They didn't seem to notice their entry though. In the corner was a blond with stylish hair, a white shirt and black pants playing with a toy horse with a green haired boy who seemed to care less about his appearance, his hair was styled in a kinda wild rocker like style. The green haired boy wore a brown t-shirt and red and yellow checkered pants.

Sitting on one of the sofas was a girl with long black hair, a white dress, reading a book about a princess who rescued her prince. She had eyes the colour of a cloudless sky.

They did notice the three who had entered until the moment when Luffy practically yelled, "Hello! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Let's be friends!"

Elsewhere a raven haired boy with freckles opened his eyes, "Sabo? Luffy..?" he mumbled. A blonde boy who was seated in a chair by his bed was sleeping, resting his head on his hand. There were bandages wrapped around the blonde boys right eye.

The raven looked around the room, he reached out and shook the blonde boy's shoulder, "Sabo? Sabo. Sabo!"

Finally after what seemed like forever to the raven haired boy the blonde boy, Sabo's woke up. "Huh Ace..? G'morning.." he mumbled sleepily hugging the dark haired boy, Ace.

Ace was visibly irritated by this, "Sabo get off. Where are we?"

The blonde who was now fully awake blinked and then said, "Oh yeah. um. About that. The doctors kinda thought you were dead but you were just in a coma. We're in the hospital."

"Huh?" Ace's annoyance was gone and replaced with curiosity. "Uhh.." Sabo trailed off, "We were in a car accident. Gramps is dead. I still haven't been released from hospital yet but I have permission to visit you so."

"Oh. Wait what about Luffy?!" Ace asked. "..." Sabo was silent, "I don't know. Apparently some fake police man came to tell him we all were dead even though it was confirmed I was alive, he was sent off to an adoption center somewhere.."

"Huh?!" Ace exclaimed throwing the covers off him and leaping to his feet, wincing after doing so because his wounds hadn't completely healed.

Sabo forcefully pushed him back down onto the bed, "Don't move. You'll reopen your injuries." Ace sighed, "What're we going to do? Some family's probably already adopted him, I mean he's a freaking adorable ball of sunshine, who wouldn't want him?"

"Since Gramps is gone, we aren't old enough to take care of him so we can't adopt him.." Ace muttered.

"Apparently Gramps wrote that if he ever died to hand us over to a friend of his called Dadan. She'll start taking care of us after we're able to leave the hospital."

"But what about Luffy?!" Ace asked.

"By the time she was notified and got here he was already gone." Sabo told Ace, "Don't worry we'll get him back..."

* * *

 **There was no way I could kill off Ace or Sabo I love them way too much ;^; Garp is fab but i didnt know how to get rid of him so :L Yeeeah can anyone guess any of the three characters I introduced when Luffy, Law and Kidd entered the room? If you guess correctly I'll give you a cookie! ^o^**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter^^**

 **-author who like never updates ._. but hey im still fab, right?;;**


End file.
